


Be the Devil's Own

by LadyLustful



Series: Things that never happened in Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abortion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Visions, Hurt, Kylo Ren Dies, Vader tries to provide moral support despite not knowing moral if it bit him in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Kylo is never born. Maybe it's for the best.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Things that never happened in Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Be the Devil's Own

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Iron Maiden's "Moonchild":  
> Don't you dare to save your son  
> Kill him now and save the young ones  
> Be the mother of a birth-strangled babe  
> Be the devil's own, Lucifer's my name

Leia's son dies five months after his grandfather. She's caught up mopping up the mess that the Empire left behind when it fell, establishing a tentative peace, restoring the republic. She's hammering out terms of surrender with moffs and generals, negotiating with planetary leaders and regional royalty, figuring out a coherent course of action that won't end up in a spectacular disaster. And then she's pregnant. She's pregnant, and the Force is sending her ghastly visions of what will happen some twenty- thirty years down the line - her son, slaughtering Luke's Jedi students, destroying the republic she fought for, commanding a tyrannical monstrosity that would make Palpatine feel right at kriffing home, giving Vader's sorry robotic ass a run for his evil, creepy, mentally unstable money. Killing Han and countless others and almost killing her. Destroying planets and suns.

So she takes a discreet trip to the medic, all anonymous in a mask and cloak, and receives a discreet little pill, in a deceptively innocent white box, paid cash, delivered straight to her hand in the clinic.

"I killed our son", she tells Han that night, dead-voiced. "The republic was more important to me and I killed him..."  
Han takes one look at her sweat-mussed hair, bloodstained dress, deathy pale skin and fever-glowing eyes and yells:  
"Goldenrod! Medic! Now!"

Vader appears to her when she wakes up, not the cyborg she remembers but the handsome blonde man who burned alive before she was even born.  
"Why are you even here? Leave my sight."  
"I came to distract you. Thought you might appreciate someone to yell at. I'm glad you are alive."  
"It's your fault you know. Your tainted blood, you damned influence on the galaxy. My child, dead because the Force told me he would carry on your legacy. I sound insane, don't I?"  
"On the contrary, for a reaction to Force visions this is extremely reasonable and well thought out. You did what you planned to, without any catastrophic fallout."  
"I killed my child. Han thinks it was an accident, he's never understand why. I got to know him from the visions and don't get me wrong, he was a monster who made Tarkin look loveable - but he was a man. He was my son. And he was in this time defenseless."  
"It's better for him this way", says Vader with the conviction of resignation. "Better to never have been born than to suffer as I did or unleash the same kind of hell upon the galaxy."


End file.
